Saved by the Other Guy
by Wings of a Bird
Summary: Raven has a tainted past that she'd rather forget. But to leave it behind, she must overcome it first. And what will happen when it returns anyway?
1. Chapter 1: Birds and Blue Children

**A/N: Here comes my first chapter. I've technically already published it, but the formatting was messed up and refused to be fixed, so I took it down. Hopefully this will work better. Because my author's note did not show up last time, I will repeat what I said there. These chapters are split into two parts. The first half is current, the second half is all back story. I only tell what back story is important for this story, so it may seem a little sparse. I will try to explain when I skip large amounts of time in the back story, but I will go in chronological order. This first chapter's background is when my characters are children. So, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I always had nightmares when Dad was gone on assignment overnight. It was the feeling of being unprotected, I suppose. But this time was different. Whereas my usual nightmares were indistinct and disorienting, this one was crystal clear and precise. And it wasn't a nightmare, exactly. Not for me, anyway. For the people involved, I could only imagine how nightmarish it must have been.<p>

For the first time in longer than I care to remember, I woke up with hope. I was going to New Mexico.

I quickly changed from my pajamas into my "civilian" clothes. They looked just like those of any normal person, but they had all sorts of hidden features that came in handy for a girl like me.

Next came the weapons. One of the hidden features of this outfit was that it had numerous sheaths and holsters for various weapons concealed in the stitching. I tucked all of my little knives, guns, explosives, and other dangerous implements in their proper places.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and winced at the state of my hair. Sighing, I dragged a brush through it and forced it into a ponytail. I pulled my backpack from under my bed (Dad was always getting after me for keeping it there) and stuffed it with everything I would need, along with a few extra weapons just in case. Lastly, I grabbed my phone and told the GPS to take me to New Mexico. Even a general direction would do. Once I got closer, I would figure out exactly where I was going.

I strode to the window, unlatched it, and slid it open. Before stepping out into the chilly air, I ran through my mental checklist, making sure I hadn't missed anything. Then I remembered one last thing I had to do. Turning away from the open window, I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and painstakingly scratched out a note to Dad. I didn't think I'd ever get used to using this alphabet. It read:

Dad –

A friend needs my help. Be back soon.

Love, Raven

I read it through once, checking for mistakes, then added something below:

P.S. Don't you dare come looking for me!

I nodded in satisfaction and left it on my bed, knowing he would see it when he got home and checked on me. I had considered just sending a text. It would have been faster, after all, but I didn't want him finding out too soon.

I ran down my mental checklist again, just to make sure. Better safe than sorry. Nothing was missing. Nothing that I could think of, anyway. Of course, I would probably need something later that I hadn't brought. But I shrugged that thought away. There was no way to prepare for everything.

I heaved myself out the window, grateful that my bedroom was basement level. The night encircled me as I slid the window shut. I checked my phone, making sure it was going to take me to the right place, then set it on the concrete outside. Breathing deeply to calm my mind, I shifted into an owl. Night vision was more important than speed at the moment. I snatched the strap on my phone case in my talons and took off.

The noises of the city faded away and I was left alone with the stars. It was a crystal clear night. With the GPS and my instincts guiding me, my mind was free to wander. And, of course, me being me, it did, right back to my dream.

Things had finally come to a head between Thor and Loki. I'd known they would, even back when I had left. I was glad that it had taken so long. Odin had sped it up, though, with deciding to make Thor king. Of course, he must have been pretty old by that point, and Thor and Loki had reached the age at which he had promised to relinquish the throne. But they'd all been idiots.

Loki, just out of spite, had allowed frost giants into Asgard on the day of his brother's coronation, causing the death of two of our people.

Thor had, as usual, thought with his hammer and allowed himself to be goaded into attacking the Jotunns in their own realm. Someday, he needed to get a handle on his temper or he'd die an unfortunate death.

This was on all their heads. But it didn't hurt to step in and help anyway. I hadn't seen Thor in what felt like forever, and he would need help adjusting to life on Midgard, especially stripped of his power. His banishment seemed like mine. Eternal.

Thus my midnight (or, rather, early morning) departure. I was trying to make it to Thor before he injured himself or someone else. Come to think of it, he probably already had, or at least seriously frightened some people.

That set me to imagining his arrival here. I hoped he hadn't been hit by a car or tried to electrocute anyone. That would definitely land him in prison. At least he might learn his lesson there. But I still didn't want him there. The more I imagined what might have happened, the more concerned I became. I sped up a little and checked my direction. It wouldn't hurt to fly a little faster.

* * *

><p>The three boys sit together in the small room, tossing a little ball back and forth. They're young, the two oldest only about six years old in appearance. The younger one is only four. One of the boys throws the ball at the youngest. The little boy almost manages to catch it, but his fingers fumble it at the last second and it falls out of his hands. The ball catches his chin on the way down, and he, young as he is, bursts into tears. He cries himself blue in the face. Literally.<p>

"Thor?" one of the older boys says, very worried. "Go find Aryka and bring her here."

Thor nods and heads off, the door closing gently behind him. He sprints down the hall, counting the doors until he reaches Aryka's chambers. He doesn't even knock, just shoves the door open.

Aryka is lying on her bed engrossed in a book. She looks up at Thor, startled by his sudden entrance. Seeing the worried expression on his face, she bolts upright and goes to him.

"What's wrong, Thor?" she asks.

Breathless, he replies, "Loki, he started crying and then he turned blue, so Mjolnir told me to come and get you and Father."

Aryka's eyes widen as she realizes what has happened.

"Let's go." She says. "We have to hurry!"

Thor leads her back down the hall to her brother's room. They burst in to see a frightening scene. Mjolnir, now the blue one, has Loki by the throat and is choking him. Aryka immediately tells Thor to get out and grabs her brother. He's stronger than her, but she manages to make him let go of Loki.

She picks Loki up off of the floor and tells him to go find his father. He runs off, frightened. She slams the door behind him and turns back to her brother. He lunges at her and pins her against the wall. Seeing the absolute hatred in his eyes, she know that the creature she faces is no longer the boy she grew up with.

An ice dagger forms in his clenched fist, and he holds it up next to her face. She cries out in fear and turns her head away. She's sobbing before she even realizes it.

"Mjolnir!" she whispers. "Please don't! Remember me? I'm your sister."

For a moment, she sees a flicker of recognition in the red depths of his eyes, but then it is gone and he touches the dagger to her throat. She twists and struggles to escape, but he holds her firmly. Just when she is sure she is going to die at her brother's hands, the door bursts open, bringing Odin in, closely followed by Thor and Loki, who hang back in the doorway.

Odin immediately tears Mjolnir off of Aryka and calls for the guards to come restrain him. They arrive in moments, their gold capes swirling around as they bind the boy and carry him, fighting every step of the way, out of the room.

Thor quickly heads to Aryka and hugs her tightly as she sobs. She's trembling hard, in shock after what her brother just tried to do to her. Odin commands them to return to their chambers and remain there. Obediently, Thor helps Aryka to her feet and leads her out the door. He half carries her to her room and gently lays her on the bed. She immediately curls up into a little ball and wraps her arms around herself as if she's trying to hold her body together.

Without a second thought, Thor lays next to her and wraps his arms around her, offering what comfort he can. By the time she finally sinks into an exhausted sleep, the pillow is soaked with tears. Her breath falls into a steady rhythm that is soon echoed by Thor's. They sleep, undisturbed, for many hours, but always, the fear lurks at the edges of consciousness.

When Aryka finally wakes, it is morning again. She sits up slowly, yawning and stretching. She glances out her window and smiles at the sunshine pouring through the glass. Everything seems right until she notices Thor still asleep next to her on the bed and everything comes rushing back. Suddenly, she feels as if she's suffocating. Her brother disappearing into the Jotunn. Her near death at his hands. Him being dragged away screaming by the guards.

She jumps to her feet. There is no point in moping around. She has to find out what happened. She pads to the door and tries the doorknob. Locked. Of course. She pounds on the wood and yells, "Is anyone out there?!"

A guard who Odin must have stationed outside replies, "Lady Aryka? Are you awake?"

"Yes." She says. "And I want answers!"

The guard shakes his head and sighs. Such a headstrong child. "Odin has commanded me not to tell you anything." _Not that I know anything_, he adds in his head.

"Then let me out of here!" she yells, pounding on the door.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that either." He replies. He hears her groan with frustration and move away from the door.

She walks to the bed, where Thor still lies asleep. Wondering how Thor managed to sleep through all her yelling at the guard, she shakes him hard and shouts in his ear. He startles awake and looks up at her.

"What . . . ?" his voice, still thick from sleep, trails off as he remembers the events of the previous day. The realization hits him hard, and he frowns.

"The guard won't let me out of here." She whispers so as to keep the guard from hearing.

He nods, understanding dawning in his eyes. Silently, they creep off the bed and across the floor to the secret panel in the wall. Aryka slides it open, revealing a passageway that leads to Thor's chambers. They crawl inside, Thor sliding the panel shut behind him. In a few moments, they reach the wall of Thor's room and Aryka pushes it open. They stand up straight once inside, and Aryka shakes her head at the state of the floor. For a prince, Thor's very messy. Dirty clothes lie strewn across the floor, and his bed remains unmade. Aryka, very neat herself, resists the urge to tidy it up.

They head to the door and ease it open. The hallway is empty of any guard except the one outside of Aryka's room, and he is luckily facing the other way. So they slip off their boots, leaving them in Thor's room, and creep out onto the stone floor. They check that the guard isn't watching one last time, then let the door ease shut and turn and sprint down the hall in their stockings. Aryka nearly loses her balance at the end of the corridor, but manages to make the corner. They stand against the wall, trying to keep their breathing quiet.

Aryka points down the hall to the throne room, and Thor nods his understanding. They set off again, more cautious this time. They hear Odin's voice echoing out of the open door. As they get closer, the sounds begin to form themselves into coherent words.

". . . happened?" he is saying.

An unknown woman replies, "The boy woke up only a few minutes ago. He attacked and killed two of our healers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is, folks! My very first chapter! Please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! (With proper formatting.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems

**A/N: Here comes the next update! Sorry, the first half is more of a transition deal, so it's pitifully short, but I hope the second half makes up for it. A special thank you to Britt30 and person D for leaving a review! The feedback was much appreciated! So, hope you enjoy this next installment in the adventures of Raven and Aryka and please R&R!**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the desert, coloring it with shades of orange and pink. It was picturesque. I would have alighted on a cactus to enjoy the sunrise if I hadn't been in such a hurry. Oh, well. I supposed that would have to wait for later. Instead, I shifted into a hawk, exchanging night vision for speed.<p>

I'd turned off the GPS, as I could feel the pull of the hammer. It was like an invisible string ran between me and it. I allowed the feeling of being connected to my past that I'd once tried so hard to leave behind fill me. My excitement and apprehension had pushed me on and on, for miles and miles. I could hardly believe that I was going to see Thor again, maybe even hear my brother's voice. Although, considering what I'd seen in my dream, the latter didn't seem likely.

I had resigned myself to a lonely life long ago. I had accepted it so well, in fact, that I was afraid to open myself up to the possibility that I might be able to go home. I wasn't nearly as dangerous anymore, after all. But why should Odin allow me to return home now? Last time I had asked, just after I'd gained control, I'd been ignored. There was no reason why this time should be any different. My banishment had been meant to last the remainder of my life.

* * *

><p>Aryka stares at Thor in shock. This couldn't be happening. Her brother would never do that. Her disbelief was mirrored in the face of her closest friend. He's even more confused because he doesn't understand what happened to Mjolnir. Aryka does, at least to a certain extent.<p>

Suddenly, she feels anger well up from deep inside her. This was all her parents' fault. They had combined what should never be combined and she and her brother were left to deal with the consequences. Half-Jotunn, half-Asgardian, they would never be accepted. And her brother succumbing to his Jotunn side would only make things worse. She would never be free of his shadow.

Of course, most of this never crossed the eight-year-old's mind. She only knew she was angry. Children don't really analyze their feelings in great depth.

"Take me to his bed in the infirmary." Odin is saying. Realizing that he was about to leave the throne room, Thor grabs Aryka's hand and pulls her behind the door. She's still in shock. Odin, led by one of the healers, sweeps past them and heads the other way down the hall.

"Come on." Thor says, pulling her the opposite way, back to his room, but she resists, staring after Odin.

"No." she says. "I want to find out what happened, and the only way we will know is if we go after him."

Thor nods reluctantly and follows her as she goes to the infirmary. They creep across the stone floor silently, still in their stockings. When they reach their destination, they find the sick rooms in chaos. Healers are rushing about, some taking care of the dead bodies, but most carrying on their usual duties. Odin stands amidst the confusion near Mjolnir's bed, like the eye of a storm. He's searching for the boy, his one visible eye shut. Aryka watches him intently.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Odin's eye opens and he heads off again, out of the opposite door. Aryka and Thor follow him like little shadows. In a few moments, they're out in the empty hall again, alone with the Allfather.

"You two should return to your chambers." He says without turning.

Aryka and Thor, surprised, glance at each other.

"I'm not blind. Or deaf, for that matter." He continues.

"Allfather." Aryka approaches him respectfully. "I wish to know what happened to my brother."

"And I wish you to return to your chambers." Odin replies. "I will inform you of what has taken place as soon as I deem it wise."

Aryka glares at him. "But, Allfather – "

"Stop wasting my time!" Odin shouts in a sudden flurry of anger. "Must I call a guard to escort you and keep you there?"

Still smoldering, Aryka bows. "No, Allfather." She and Thor turn around and walk back down the hall. But they do not return to their bedrooms. After they have turned a few corners and are out of earshot of Odin, they halt and begin speaking in whispers.

"There's no way we'll be able to follow him now." Thor says. "We need to figure out a better way to find out what happened."

"I hate to say it, but the best way we're going to find that out is by going back to our rooms. That's where anyone that Odin sends to give us news will find us." Aryka replies, not meeting Thor's eyes.

"What happened to wanting to know as soon as possible?" Thor cries, hardly believing his ears.

"I'm not even sure I want to know at all anymore!" Aryka shouts, then pushes past Thor to go to her room.

"What has gotten into you?" Thor asks, bewildered.

She whirls on him. "My twin brother has just tried to kill me! Forgive me if I'm not too eager to go after him."

"You know what's wrong with him." Thor says, understanding.

She stared at him, blinking back tears. "Yeah." She replies.

"Then tell me!" he says. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'll explain when we get back to our room." She says, and takes off down the hall again. Thor follows after a moment, and they slip back into his room. Aryka eases onto the bed, and Thor sits next to her.

"Mjolnir and I aren't full-blooded Asgardian." She begins, not looking at Thor and ignoring his shocked exclamation. "Our mother was, but our father was a Jotunn. We were born on Jotunheim. Odin brought us here when –" she had been about to say 'when he rescued Loki,' but realizes Thor still has no idea of his brother's true heritage. "- when he defeated the Jotunns."

"What happened to your parents?" Thor interrupts. He'd been told they'd died heroically in the battle against the Jotunns.

"They were executed for treason right before Odin arrived. We would have been killed too, but Odin saved us. We are forever in his debt." She says, sounding far older than her eight years allowed for.

"So, what's wrong with Mjolnir then?" Thor asks, failing to see the point.

"Because we are of two different realms, there is always a battle going on within us, a struggle for control. We have the Jotunn side, which is vicious and inclined to violence, I suppose you could say, but stronger. There is also the Asgardian side, which we have full control over, but isn't as powerful as the Jotunn side." She explains. "Mjolnir was always a little more in tune with his Jotunn half, whereas I was more inclined towards the Asgardian part of me."

"So, when he attacked Loki, that was his Jotunn side." It's a statement, not a question. Aryka nods, the concern plain on her face. "Aren't you worried that the same thing will happen to you?" he asks.

She laughs, but it's devoid of amusement. "You have no idea. I am so paranoid that I will do the same thing, that I will hurt the people I care most about. Especially since Mjolnir's been overcome now. I don't know how much longer I will last." She bites her lip, trying to keep the tears in, but they escape anyway, running down her face. Thor, uncharacteristically sensitive, hugs her tightly, and she leans against him. He's smart enough not to mention that the only two options are execution or banishment.

Her cry is interrupted by a knock at the door. A guard opens the door without waiting for an answer and probably feels a bit awkward at walking in on such a private moment.

Thor, so that Aryka won't have to speak, says, "Do you have news about Mjolnir?"

The guard nods and steps all the way into the room. "The boy has been apprehended and is awaiting a sentence. He has returned to himself and requested to speak with the Lady Aryka."

Aryka's head snaps up at that. "Take me to him." She demands, voice still trembling.

The guard nods and leads the way out of the room and down to the dungeons. Aryka rushes to her brother's cell, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mjolnir!" she cries. He turns and, seeing her, comes to the transparent force field that separates them.

"Aryka!" he says, wishing he could hug her. "What's going on? They won't tell me anything!"

She bites her lip, unsure of how much to tell him. "The Jotunn." She begins.

He goes pale. "No." It comes out as a whisper. "Did I hurt anyone?" he asks, worried.

Her eyes fall away from his, and she takes a deep breath before deciding that he deserves to know why he's waiting down here for his sentence to be decided. "You killed two of the healers." She neglects to mention that he attacked Loki and tried to kill her. He shouldn't have that much on his conscience.

Mjolnir steps away from the force field, tears forming in his eyes. "You have to get out of here, Aryka." He says. "I'm dangerous. You can't risk that I'll turn again and hurt you."

"No." she says firmly. "I'm staying with you until your sentence is decided."

"I couldn't take it if I knew I'd attacked my sister." He says, voice breaking. "Please, go wait somewhere safe. At least I can be sure that I've never hurt you."

That nearly breaks her heart, and she starts crying again. "All right." She says finally. "But I'll come back. I'll tell you the news."

He nods. "Fine. Just get out of here!"

She, with one last tearful glance, runs out of the prison, followed closely by Thor and the guard. But as soon as they are outside, she completely breaks down and falls to the floor sobbing. Thor tries to help her to her feet, but she refuses to rise and the guard finally picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. He gently places her on her bed, and she just lays there, hiccupping and crying. Thor nods to the guard, and he retires to his position outside the door. Then he sits on the bed next to Aryka, patting her awkwardly on the back. It's the second night in a row that she falls asleep crying.

She's awakened by a knock on the door. This time, Thor is alert and watching her, concern in his face. Again, there's a moment of thinking that everything is all right. Then the crushing realization hits her and she fights back tears. Thor hugs her. That nearly does her in, but she manages to keep a lid on the crying. The knock comes again, and Thor calls for them to enter.

A guard enters. Aryka's starting to get sick of these gold-dressed messengers that bring only bad news. He's sent by Odin to bring Aryka and Thor to the throne room to hear his decision about Mjolnir. Loki has been left out of the invitation. The Allfather deems him too young to be involved in this. They return to the throne room in a much less clandestine fashion and bow to the Allfather in the customary fashion, fist over heart. Odin motions for the guard to leave them alone.

"I have decided to banish the boy to Jotunheim. Return him to his own people." Odin says after a moment of silence.

Aryka is immediately on her feet, shocked by this announcement. "They will kill him! It's bad enough here, where we just get dirty looks and rumors spread, but there he'll get torn apart!" Then a worse though occurs to her. "This is just so that you won't have his blood on your hands, isn't it? Well, let me tell you, whether you kill him directly or not, it's still your fault!"

"She's right, Father." Thor says, supporting his best friend, but the Allfather pays no heed to his only natural son.

Odin regards her coolly, seemingly unaffected by her outburst. "It's either that or an execution. Would you rather he die in the manner your parents did?"

She just gapes at him, hardly believing that he would bring that up. "There has to be another way!" she cries.

"No." Odin replies shortly.

"There is! There has to be!" she insists.

"What? Leaving the boy to rot in the dungeon? Before long, his consciousness would fade, replaced by the Jotunn! Is that what you want?"

"At least we'd be able to spend his last moments as himself together!" she fired back. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She expects a sharp reply, a reprimand for her impertinence, but none is forthcoming. He simply regards her for a moment in silence.

Finally, he says, "Perhaps."

Hope filling her, she cries, "What is it? I will do anything!"

"It may be possible to extract his essence from his body, thereby leaving the Jotunn in full control. His essence would then combine with an object, and we would send the Jotunn to Jotunheim. Communication with your brother would still be possible, though, in all likelihood, he would eventually fade from existence without a life force to sustain him." The Allfather explains. "But the process would be far slower without the threat of the Jotunn taking control."

"Yes!" Aryka says, desperate for any solution other than the ones at first placed before her. "I will go speak to Mjolnir about it."

She bursts out into the hall, where the guard waits. "We're going to the dungeon." She says shortly and brushes past him, leaving him and Thor no choice but to follow in her wake. They quickly descend into the darkness, the prison only lit by the cells. Aryka goes to Mjolnir. He looks up at the sound of her approach, then backs away quickly.

"Aryka, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I told you to stay away."  
>"The Allfather told me of a way that we could save you." She replies.<p>

He looks skeptical. "What is it?"

"He said that we could put your essence into an object, then banish your body, the Jotunn, to Jotunheim."

"Would I be able to live a natural life span in this object?" Mjolnir asks, concerned but willing to consider the idea for Aryka's sake.

She bites her lip and looks away. "No." she says. "You would eventually fade." Then she looks back at him and, pleading now, continues, "But you would last longer than if you remained with the Jotunn."

But he's already sure of his answer. "No, Aryka. I would rather die than be imprisoned in such a way."

"Please, Mjolnir!" she begs, close to tears now. "I can't lose you, too!"

He's about to refuse again, but sees the desperate look in her face. "Very well." He says finally. _How did it come to this? _He thinks as Aryka, with a relieved grin, rushes back to inform Odin of his decision. She bursts into the throne room, Thor and the unfortunate guard still following.

"He said yes." She exclaims breathlessly. "Let's do it."

Mjolnir, tightly bound, stands near the edge of the Bifrost, surrounded by guards. Thor and Aryka stand together, hand in hand, next to Odin and Frigga. It's a pitiful send off for the half-Asgardian. The Allfather brings forward the object in question, a hammer. Mjolnir had been allowed to pick his prison. Odin holds the hammer out to Mjolnir, who takes it a bit awkwardly in his bound hands. He leans forward and whispers something into Mjolnir's ear, unintelligible to all but those standing closest. Mjolnir nods, and, with a glance at Aryka, focuses his attention on the hammer. Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he shuts his eyes and allows his consciousness to fade from his body and enter the hammer. His skin takes on a blue hue and the hammer falls from his grasp. Odin catches it and goes to Heimdall, who stands ready to activate the Bifrost. The guards take hold of Mjolnir, now fully a Jotunn, and Heimdall grips his sword and drives it down.

The Bifrost comes to life, whirring and crackling, and sucks what's left of Mjolnir back to Jotunheim. Aryka falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, and Thor kneels beside her, eyes on his father.

Odin's face, completely calm in spite of the day's events, holds up the hammer. "I hereby name this hammer Mjolnir, in honor of the boy who dwells within."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, folks! Chapter 2 is officially complete! I hope to favor you with the next addition soon, but sadly, it's not likely, what with school and homework and this thing called responsibility. Please let me know what you thought. Feedback is always helpful. Farewell until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Happy Ending

**A/N: Sorry this took forever. It's a pretty short one. Hopefully, the next one will be longer and more exciting. Anyway, I promised that I'd try to explain what's going on in the back story. This is a long time later, about 700 years in Asgardian terms, but our characters would be 20-ish to us. Sorry if it's confusing, everything will eventually make sense.**

* * *

><p>I finally reached the site at about the middle of the day. I stared at it with a moment of disbelief. How had S.H.I.E.L.D. gotten here so fast? It wasn't fair! I'd been flying all night, and they still got here before me?! And where was Thor? I hoped they hadn't taken him into custody. I hoped he stayed away from them. But, knowing him, he wouldn't.<p>

Sighing heavily, I flew into the compound, wondering who Fury had sent to take over. Probably one of his top agents. He wouldn't let a novice handle a situation like this. I tucked my wings in close to my body and dived into the middle, where I could see Mjolnir sitting in the middle of a mound of dirt. I shifted back into a human a few inches from the ground and touched down gently. My fingers itched to try my hand at pulling the hammer from its pedestal, but I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be. I didn't want to take that kind of disappointment. So I turned my back on the hammer and strode away to find the person in charge.

I stepped into the compound, hoping that the flimsy-looking structure of metal rods and flapping plastic wouldn't collapse in the desert wind. My eyes flicked around, searching for someone I recognized. Finally, there was a scientist I recognized sitting at a computer, analyzing some readings from the hammer. He sighed in frustration as some sort of interference from the hammer momentarily distorted the image. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me?" I said to catch his attention after standing behind him awkwardly for a few moments.

He glanced up at me, a bit startled. "Agent Raven?" he asked.

I nodded succinctly, wishing to get this conversation over as quickly as possible. As I remembered, he was a bit verbose and I wanted to move on. "Who's in charge here?" I asked.

"Agent Coulson." he replied. Pointing, he continued, "Last I checked, he was over there talking to Dr. Mallory."

He seemed about to continue, probably something about how surprised he was to see me here, so I said quickly, "Thanks" and walked off, heading in the direction he had indicated. I didn't find Coulson with Mallory, but she told me where he'd gone and it didn't take long to pin him down.

"Agent Coulson!" I called, knowing I'd get a tongue-lashing if I used anything less formal. He turned towards me, then did a double-take. He strode to me, confusion showing on his normally calm face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" I cried. "Didn't you see the note I left on my bed?"

Confusion played across his features again, and he said, "No. Fury called me in before I could get home."

"Oh." I said, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Well, in my note, I told you not to come after me." I added that last bit with a hard look directed at him.

"I wouldn't have known where you had gone to." He countered with irrefutable logic. "I only just found out that you left." The last statement was added with a hard look of his own.

He had a point, but I wasn't about to surrender.

"That hammer doesn't belong to you." I took on a different tack.

"Now it does." He replied.

I sighed in exasperation. That attitude of entitlement had always been one of the things that drove me crazy about S.H.I.E.L.D. "Thor will come for it." I warned. "How will you handle the god of thunder?" I neglected to mention that his powers had been stripped from him. Dad didn't need to know that.

He looked unimpressed. "I'm not concerned about him. If he does come, I can send you in to talk to him."

I groaned. "You don't get it!" And out tumbled the entire story. My dream, coming here, exactly who Thor is. "He's stuck here, just like me." I finished. He still looked unconvinced. "At least let him see it. He probably won't be able to pick it up anyway."

"Maybe." Was all he said, then walked off. I groaned again. My father could be so infuriating sometimes!

* * *

><p>The wedding is held on a Friday in honor of Frigga. Aryka couldn't sleep the previous night, she was so excited. Despite her tainted past, she had found love. Not only that, but it is with someone who everybody is happy with, not just her. She wouldn't have to sacrifice anything to be with the man she loved.<p>

She's already awake when the sun's rays began creeping into her room. A broad grin spreads over her face, and she sits up, unable to lie still any longer. She waits anxiously for the other women to arrive. Eventually, she becomes so agitated that she stands and begins pacing around her spacious room.

Finally, when the sun's rim no longer touches the horizon, there comes a knock at her door and Aryka, suppressing a squeal of excitement, answers, "Enter!" The door opens, admitting Frigga, Sif, and Ingrid. Aryka embraces the three women tightly and they hug her back.

"Shall we get you ready for the wedding?" Ingrid asks, a huge grin on her face. She is Fandral's sister and had befriended Aryka following Mjolnir's banishment to Jotunheim. The two have grown very close.

They leave Aryka's chambers and escort her down the hall to the bridal suite, where they would prepare her for the wedding. They'd already been inside, readying the room for her arrival. Ordinarily, this duty would have been performed by servants, but the three women insisted on doing it. It all bore testament to the great love they bore for her, despite her unusual past.

In the center of the chamber is a large basin filled with heated stones. Over the stones had been poured water laced with herbs and perfume. The air is steamy and fragrant, and the three women all take deep breaths.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Frigga suggests. "We wouldn't want you to be late." This last part is added with a smile.

The first step is to remove the kransen, the gilt circlet that all girls wear as a symbol of their virginity. Frigga's gentle fingers reach up to lift the kransen from her head. She places it in Aryka's hands, who, with a loving caress, wraps it in ivory silk to await the birth of her own daughter. Ingrid wraps her in a soft robe and seats her in a cushioned chair. The scents of herbs and flowers drift around Aryka as Frigga sets to work on her hair, dispensing useful advice about marriage and motherhood with each brush stroke.

"And, remember, never let your husband get away with anything. He does not control you, and you deserve to be happy, too." She says as she twists Aryka's hair into an intricate plait, leaving most of it hanging free. Soothed by the warm air and Frigga's gentle voice, Aryka nearly succumbs to sleep, but Ingrid nudges her just in time. Sif brings Aryka's wedding gown, a gorgeous shade of turquoise with gold accents. It's comfortable and loose-fitting, hanging gracefully from her shoulders like a flowing river. Aryka twirls around in it, reveling in the feel of the silk whispering against her skin. Ingrid gasps in delight.

"You look wonderful, dear." She exclaims and embraces her tightly.

"We're not finished yet." Sif says. "You'll be glowing by the time we're done with you." She smiles at Aryka, who grins back.

: :

The bride-to-be steps out of her room looking radiant. Slippers of gold adorn her feet, and the bridal crown sits upon her dark hair. It is beautiful, formed of golden vines intertwining and set off by small blue jewels.

Thor turns to greet her, smiling. "Shall we?" he asks, offering his arm. She takes it, allowing her fingers to gently brush against Mjolnir, which hangs from his wrist.

"I'm very happy for you." She hears her brother's voice echo inside her head.

_I'm ready to claim my happy ending,_ she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is. My third chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, feedback is appreciated. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, I hope to be publishing some other stories. I've got a couple of one shots in the works and a full-length as well. **


End file.
